


Song for a Winter's Night

by bourbonpowered



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Post-Game(s), Post-good ending, Resolved Sexual Tension, the Fuck Cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonpowered/pseuds/bourbonpowered
Summary: Thank you, 47 but your princess is in another castle.
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Song for a Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/gifts).



“It’s good to be back.” 

He’d meant it, ready to accept anything she had to offer. If she wanted to be just a voice on the other end of the line, that was her choice. If she wanted to walk through the cabin door and take him in her arms, well…

It was a new thing, having preferences, still awkwardly fitting over his self-image as a dispassionate observer in his own life. He felt a bit foolish, but he still looked out the window, straining with all his senses to see if she was anywhere around. For a moment, all he could perceive was snow, a mocking blanket of white.

But then he saw the second cabin, about 250 yards in the distance. It could be nothing, he told himself, just some bored rich folks looking to unplug and get on each other’s nerves in their boredom. 

But it could also be her…

It was worth the exercise the hike would give him. It was a test, to see if he was still sharp after a year off. It might be fun to see if he could break into the rich people’s luggage and steal some sort of trinket. All very valid excuses he gave himself but then he stopped. If he was going to be sentimental about it, he was going to be honest with himself: he desperately wanted it to be her. 

He set off at a jog, enjoying the bracing chill of the mountain air as it whipped against his face. It gave him time to think. What would he say to her that he hadn’t said when he found the sat phone? I’ve missed you? I can’t stop thinking about that tango? I’d kill anyone you wanted just to hold you like that again? 

He picked up speed until he was flat out sprinting through snow that had blown knee-deep across the trail. He kept his breathing rigorously controlled, in out in out in out. The otherwise plain cabin rose from behind the hill like the grandest of castles and she could be in this one. He stopped and waited a few seconds to get his breathing under control. This was it. Either she was here, or he’d just gone for a very nice, very disappointing hike. 

Focusing himself again, he could make out her familiar outline within. She was standing by a fireplace, throwing documents from a stack into the flames. And she was alone. Judging by the lack of tracks in the snow around the building, she had been for some time. Eschewing his usual habit of walking up as silently as possible, he crunched the dense snow underfoot as he walked up and opened the front door. 

“Took you long enough,” she said without turning around. 

“You didn’t really think I’d stop at the first cabin,” he replied. 

“I left you a day’s worth of MRE’s. You would have been fine,” she replied still feeding the fire with the remnants of Providence’s power. 

He looked around her cabin, noting the expensive wines and fully stocked kitchen. “I wouldn’t have starved. But here, I would have everything I wanted.”

At that she finally turned around, expression guarded, like whatever he said next would determine something important. “Everything?” she repeated. She looked hopeful but it was tinged with wariness, as if she expected a slap. 

This would not do. 

He crossed the small room on two long strides and cupped her face in his large, warm hands. Up close, he could see her perfectly arched brows, her flawless eyeliner, the light indents where crow’s feet had just begun to appear, and for a moment he felt guilty. He supposed she hadn’t had much cause to smile over the years. But that was about to change.

“Everything” he said simply and tilted his head down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Some spur of the moment fluff I wrote to try and chase of the insomnia the other night.


End file.
